This Core Support Center Grant (P30) application requests continued support for an analytic and synthetic chemistry laboratory and administrative shared core infrastructure. The participating, currently funded, constituent projects continue research programs with human laboratory and treatment clinic studies of the clinical pharmacology of abused drugs, pharmacotherapies and other treatment strategies to treat drug abuse and addictions. Drugs of interest to participating projects include tobacco and nicotine, cocaine, methamphetamine and other phenethylamines, ephedra alkaloids, caffeine, gamma-hydroxybutyrate (GHB), salvinorin, adenosine, neurosteroids, and opiates. Analytical methods have been developed and validated in the core laboratory to support studies with these drugs. Other assays and labeled compounds will be made available as needed. Disciplines represented by the participating projects and investigators include psychiatry, clinical psychology, neurology, general internal medicine, cardiology and clinical pharmacology, psychopharmacology, toxicology, genetics, pediatrics, pharmacy, organic, medicinal and analytical chemistry, and statistics. Our aims are: (1) To provide a state-of-the-art, well equipped and staffed, analytical and synthetic chemistry resource for the participating projects of drug abuse researchers at UCSF and at other institutions. (2) To provide administrative resources for preparation of manuscripts, IRB documents, and for data processing and reporting, grants management, and other administrative services needed to serve participating projects. (3) To provide statistical consulting services regarding study design and data analysis to participating projects. The long-term objective is to provide a facility with adequate administrative and laboratory resources with stability of support in order to be responsive to the needs of individual funded constituent scientific projects as they change and evolve over time. This facility is a cost-effective shared laboratory resource that enhances and extends research of investigators currently funded by NIH or other federal or nonfederal sources to further our understanding of human psychoactive drug use, abuse and addiction, its health consequences and its management.